


The Art of Finding Home

by OneHundredSuns



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, King Liam, Murder, Romance, Royals, Sexual Content, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/OneHundredSuns
Summary: After discovering the lengths his father would sink to “protect Cordonia”, Liam promises to set things right. Though with a fiancé he doesn’t want on his arm and the woman he loves slipping away, he isn’t sure how to hold it all together. Meanwhile with Cordonia behind her, Nalaea is attempting to put her life back together. But when snakes in the grass come to pass, she finds herself reaching for the only person she can trust. No matter the cost.
Relationships: Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. All of the After

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waffling a/b writing a Liam fic for a while now & then this idea finally started to blossom. It's a mixture of wanting to expand on what's done to the MC at the end of book one while also exploring my MC's hypothetical AU background. It might seem a bit far fetched but the muse has been throwing ideas at me for it so I rolled with it. This fic takes place after book one & w/ most of my work the rating will rise/more tags will be added later.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it b/c I'm really excited to share it with all of you! <3

Chapter One: All of the After

Liam sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying and failing to stave off the headache he could already feel forming. Policy reform was extremely exhausting and boring but it needed to be done. Especially since most of Cordonia’s laws and regulations hadn’t been updated since his grandfather was one the throne. There was quite a lot his father didn’t want him to change— _“you’ll make us weaker in the eyes of others”_ —but he wasn’t about to simply copy and paste his rule after his father’s. The world was different now and it was time to take a more modern approach to it. Besides Cordonia was a country of peaceful people thanks to his ancestors and there was no need to have a law promising death by flaming arrows anymore. A regular judicial system worked just fine. Well, in most cases anyway.

The volumes of books and forms were tedious but it was better than thinking about what the future currently held for him. Even though those thoughts were always rattling around in the back of his brain. Flaring up behind his eyes and pricking at the sore spots he was certain would never fully heal. Back when Leo had announced that he was abdicating, Liam had felt the heavy burden of the crown settle onto his head almost immediately. All of those hypotheticals about him _maybe_ having to be King were suddenly very real, and he knew without a doubt nothing for him would ever be the same. Suddenly he wasn’t just a Prince but the heir apparent and that came with it a huge responsibility. In the span of one afternoon his life wasn’t his own anymore.

It meant packing away parts of himself to stay sane. To be the man Cordonia needed him to be. He hadn’t had time to dwell on being angry at his brother for saddling him with this enormous obligation. He was thrust even more into the spotlight _and_ playing mediator between Leo and their father. If things were tense _before_ Leo abdicated they were downright abysmal afterwards. And then Leo had run off to do whatever he wanted while _he_ stayed behind to clean up the pieces.

Interestingly enough one _could_ have more rules when it came to being a royal. Project the perfect air of decorum at all times. Be strong yet sincere in the public eye. Never let anyone know what your hand is lest they use it against you. Cordonia first and foremost no matter what.

In truth during the early days Liam had wondered how could Leo just up and leave the way he had? Yes he’d never been as studious or keen on the idea of being King, but it was his duty. One he’d pretty much accepted for most of his life…until he didn’t. It didn’t make sense to Liam because he’d always accepted that he would have limited choices, so there was no reason to dream about what ifs.

And then one day he’d walked into a dinky little bar in New York, and it was like the planet shifted on its axis the moment he found himself staring into big brown eyes. He’d never believed in love at first sight, but by the end of the night he’d known nothing would ever bring him as much joy as simply sharing a conversation with the owner of those eyes.

Nalaea Ellis.

After being surrounded by the same type of courtier day in and day out at court, it was no wonder that she’d been a breath of fresh air. But it was more than that of course. Nalaea was also funny and whip smart, and resourceful. In a matter of hours, she pulled together a trip to the Statue of Liberty just because he’d mentioned wanting to see it.

_“Why are you doing this for me?” he’d asked curiously._

_“I’m doing this because you seemed like you needed it,” she’d said without a hint of duplicity._

Drake and the others were his dearest friends—well Tariq was _a_ friend—but they’d thought spending the night drinking strong alcohol and maybe hanging out in some club was what he needed to unwind. And while he did enjoy a good brandy and loud music neither were what he would have really picked for himself if given the choice. But they’d dropped what they were doing to travel with him on rather short notice so he’d went along with their plans. Not like he didn’t understand they were trying to help. In the end he supposed he should be thankful they’d chosen the bar they did since it meant he got to meet an incredible young woman.

Every second with her afterwards had been a blessing. Getting to honestly know her and spend what meager time with her he could; nothing really compared. In the early days of the social season he’d worried having her around would just make things harder, especially if she turned out to be a terrible choice for Queen. No matter how he felt about her he couldn’t pick her if she disappointed the council and the public. Yet even knowing that he hadn’t been able to stay away. He’d hear her laugh from across the room and immediately try to find her in the crowd. Seeing her smile made _him_ smile and truthfully it was nice to have a bit of happiness after wading in…neutrality for as long as he had.

Resting in bed hours after the Masquerade and he had not been able to stop thinking about her. How she’d looked in that angel costume, the way her perfume had clung more subtly to his clothes than that of the other ladies, the way her body had felt pressed against his own as they waltzed…just memory upon memory battering him repeatedly. It was akin to the night they’d first met and he’d spent the entire flight home staring wistfully out of the plane window, wondering if it was a good thing or a bad thing that he couldn’t forget the taste of her pouty lips. Probably both.

Nalaea was a rare, perfect creature and everything about her entranced him. Not to mention she honestly _cared_ about his welfare, about his mental health. His father and Regina didn’t ask him things like _how are you feeling_ because they both assumed, he was fine. Or at the very least up for whatever challenge a new day of being a royal might bring. Naturally he was thanks to years of training and discipline, yet it was still nice to be looked after every once and a while. To have someone inquire as to your state of being with no other motive than to check on you. When any of the other suitors had asked after him—barring Olivia—he’d immediately replied with the same answer he’d give the press.

_“I am well. How are you?”_

What was the point of saying anything else when he knew deep down, they didn’t care? Even Olivia, a trusted childhood friend had her own motivations for entering the social season. Part of him felt like once the game was on it didn’t make sense to open up to her like he once would. That it wouldn’t be fair to give her any sort of advantage.

_And how well did that work with Nalaea?_

Frowning down at the paper in front of him and realizing he’d written the same sentence three times, Liam tossed his expensive pen onto the desk and leaned back in his dark leather chair. His neck gave a sharp twinge and he groaned, reaching back to rub at it the best he could. His muscles were like stone and he’d apparently missed lunch but he was loath to leave the quiet sanctuary of his office. People didn’t bother him when they thought he was working. Didn’t ask him about wedding colors or scheduling tuxedo fittings. For a few hours he could pretend a metaphorical firing squad wasn’t waiting for him at the end of what he hoped was an extremely long engagement tour.

The idea of _actually_ marrying Madeleine made his blood curdle in his veins. When she’d been in the running for Leo’s bride, he and his brother had often talked about her behind closed doors. Leo thought she was beautiful but about as trustworthy as a fox in a hen house. He’d remarked that every word out of her mouth was practiced down to the last syllable, especially when she thought someone was watching. Liam was pretty sure her beating out all of the other suitors played a huge role in Leo abdicating.

And now he was…saddled with her and in the worst way possible.

Being forced to choose her was bad enough but being forced to pretend he wanted her by his side just made the whole situation worse. He didn’t like Madeleine and he damn sure didn’t love her, but at the time he’d saw no other way to keep the woman he truly loved safe. Whoever had set Nalaea up had a reach that scared him and if they could get to her while she was surrounded by palace guards, they could get to her anywhere. Next time it wouldn’t be horrible photos that invaded her privacy and ruined her reputation. Next time it would no doubt be her life.

Liam would die before he let anyone hurt her. Or well hurt her again he supposed since having her name dragged through the mud for something he knew unequivocally that she didn’t do had already caused a heap of damage.

_It’s my fault and yet she’s the one being slandered. She came to Cordonia for me. If she hadn’t…_

_Well perhaps she would have been better off._

Since Nalaea had been unceremoniously kicked out of the country, he’d had no contact with her and as far as he knew, neither had anyone else. She was safely back in New York though that was of little comfort to him. No doubt she was angry and suffering over the way things had ended between them and unfortunately, he hadn’t even been able to offer up an explanation. Hadn’t been able to tell her that he loved her and that he didn’t believe the tabloids one single bit. By the time he could—if he ever could—she probably wouldn’t give a damn.

_Maybe it’s better if she comes to hate me,_ he idly thought. _Or forgets about me altogether._

For one brief moment he got to taste true happiness and he would never take that for granted. Short as it might have been, he knew it would ultimately make him a better King in the long run. Plus you didn’t need to be happy to rule…just present.

Exhaling deeply, Liam turned to his phone and dialed down to the palace kitchen. Once someone answered he requested lunch and tea, which he was told would be there as soon as possible. He thanked them and then hung up, letting his eyes drift towards the wide windows to the right of the room. Outside he could hear the birds chirping and the light sound of bees buzzing around the many colorful flower gardens. Every once and a while the sound of a guard’s radio would flare up or a servant would thump down the hallway. He was surrounded by chaos, soon to be completely unmoored.

At least there would be sweets. Hopefully.

A knock sounded on his door and he stared at it for a moment before bidding whomever it was to come in. One of the servants hurried in and bowed before placing a silver platter carrying his mail onto his desk.

“Thank you,” he said as they left. “Let’s see here.”

The stack of envelopes contained the usual fare; invites to parties and congratulations on his engagement from neighboring kingdoms. Requests for special services and mindless platitudes from people who assumed he would enjoy them. He thumbed through them casually until he came to a smaller one bearing the Cordonian royal seal. Finding it odd to say the least, he sliced off the top with his letter opener and pulled out the piece of paper inside. It was a simple note in unfamiliar handwriting but what it said made him sit up straighter in his chair.

_Ask Bastien about what happened to Lady Nalaea. He knows the truth._

Liam blinked in confusion; what would Bastien have to do with Nalaea? He turned the letter and then the envelope this way and that but there was nothing else, not that he expected a return address or anything. Back during the Coronation ball Nalaea had mentioned receiving a threatening note…could the same person have sent this one after a sudden change of heart? Doubtful and even so it still didn’t explain Bastien being included. Besides if Bastien _did_ know something he would have come forward immediately?

Wouldn’t he?

_That_ mystery however he could get to the bottom of. After all his faithful bodyguard was standing right outside the room.

“Bastien? Can you come in here please?”

As Bastien entered in his trademark gray suit Liam covered the note with some forms and smiled. “I trust everything is quiet and clear?”

Bastien returned his smile. “Yes your Majesty. The palace remains fire free for another day.”

Liam laughed. “I find it hilarious that you plan to never let Leo live that down. In his defense he only set fireworks off in his room because _someone_ wouldn’t let us outside. And he did aim for the window.”

Bastien snickered and clasped his hands behind his back. “Upon seeing all the damage caused I suppose letting you out into the courtyard would have been the lesser of two evils. Though you two _could_ have just snuck outside…”

“And risk being caught and forced to endure another lecture? No thank you.” Liam shrugged. “You know Leo assured me it would only burn like a sparkler. I don’t know why I believed him.”

“Leo could be very persuasive. I suppose he still is,” Bastien replied. “He seems to have settled however since getting married. Well as much as he can.”

“Mmhm,” Liam hummed. “I always thought it was rather pedestrian to hear people say how much falling in love had changed them. I mean I saw my father become happier once Regina entered his life but I was still too young to understand the gravity of the situation. But hearing it from my brother made all the difference. Seeing the change in Leo’s attitude—how lighter and happier he looked—it was clear getting away from court had played only a small part in providing his freedom.” Sighing, he pushed up the sleeves of his simple white button-down shirt. “I’m happy for him…if a bit envious.”

Bastien tilted his head to the side. “Envious?”

Liam nodded. “Leo gets to go out into the world and make his mark on it without the baggage of…” He gestured to the room. “…this. I mean I take my new responsibilities as King very seriously because I know it’s what Cordonia demands and deserves, but it’s hard knowing there are other things beyond these walls. Things I wanted more. Things I thought I was allowed to have.”

Bastien cleared his throat. “I have faith that you’ll be a wonderful King, your Majesty. That you’ll put the people first and do what is best for them.”

Liam looked up at him. “Thank you. That means a lot to me considering how long you have been with our family. Always looking out for my brother and I, making sure we were safe no matter what. Not to mention what you’ve done for Drake and his family. We are all very lucky to have you.”

Bastien glanced down at the floor. “You’re too kind, Sire.” While he didn’t look any different from how he normally did, there was just something off about him. A shadow to his eyes that wasn’t usually there. For a man that prided himself on being able to keep things close to the vest, he was flashing bright like a neon sign right now that not all was well.

_Oh Bastien, what are you hiding?_ “I’m just being honest. There hasn’t been a single point in my life that you haven’t been there, keeping an eye on me and making sure I was safe. Honoring Jackson Walker’s memory by protecting Drake. I bet you even keep in touch with Drake’s mother, don’t you? Why I am certain you have done things I don’t even know about, haven’t you?”

People often underestimated Liam because he came across as controlled and easygoing, but that was a part he’d trained himself to play. He’d learned a long time ago that letting people develop lofty opinions of you could work in your favor later on should the situation arise. So, he smiled politely and kept his emotions under lock and key all while searching for the best places to strike. In the way Olivia preferred brute strength, he enjoyed the more understated forms of war. The right words could cut just as deadly as a knife if you wielded them correctly. Bastien knew him but that meant he _also_ knew Bastien.

Knew just where to hit though truthfully it didn’t bring him any joy.

When Bastien didn’t response, Liam continued. “Luckily I know you would _never_ do anything that goes against the crown. Or would you?”

Bastien’s head snapped up so quickly that it was wonder he didn’t get whiplash. His cheeks flushed red but he otherwise didn’t react.

_The picture of stoicism. Or a man with skeletons in his closet._ “Well? Would you?”

“I—I’m not sure I understand what you mean, your Majesty.” Bastien straightened his spine. “I serve the royal family faithfully and all that entails, you know that. I take great pride in what I do and I always have.”

“And all that entails.” Liam repeated his words with a frown. “Alright how about this. Has serving the royal family ever _entailed_ you doing something quite despicable? Something that could even be considered treasonous in the right situations… I’d remind you that I’m asking as your monarch.”

“What? No I—” Bastien’s jaw clenched and he swallowed deeply. “I would never do anything to harm the royal family.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Liam pushed his papers to the side and picked up the letter, turning it around so that the message faced the man in question. “But Nalaea wasn’t a member of the royal family yet, was she? She was just an innocent young woman falling in love with the wrong man.”

Very slowly Bastien read over the letter, the color draining from his face. For the first time since adopting his _stern bodyguard façade_ he crumbled a little, his expression shifting from blank to horror to outright sadness. It was as clear admission of guilt that he was likely going to allow himself to have.

Liam exhaled deeply. “Damn it Bastien. How could you _do_ this? To Nalaea? _To me_? I’ve trusted you for years with my very life and to think that you could betray me like this? It’s like I don’t know you at all. It’s like you’re a completely different person and I do not like this version…”

Bastien had the common sense to look abashed though that was of little consolation considering the circumstances. However, Liam didn’t care if he was sorry after the fact. The damage was already done and right now he just wanted answers. Why would such a trusted member of his security team—hell the Head of his team—go to such great lengths to set up a woman he hardly knew? What did Bastien even _gain_ from it?  
Unless…it wasn’t Bastien who sought to gain anything. Some pawns only moved as far as they were pushed. As far as they were directed.

“I am at a lost,” Liam muttered. “All these years and you have served us with dedication and distinction. I’ve been—well I have been happy to call you not just my bodyguard but also my friend. But a friend wouldn’t _do_ what you did. A true friend could never deliver a blow so deadly. Now I’m wondering if _my_ life has ever been in danger because I continued to employ you.”

“Never! I would jump in front of a bullet for you in a heartbeat!” Bastien exclaimed. “Believe anything else about me that you will but please know that I—I take your safety very seriously.”

“Then why this grand betrayal? I notice you’re not trying to defend yourself so this letter must be true. You conspired against Nalaea and thereby against myself as well. I just want to know _why_. Did Madeleine put you up to it so that she could be Queen? Did she bribe you or blackmail you? Or was it Adelaide?”

“It—it—it wasn’t Madeleine or her mother. Perhaps this would all be easier if it were.”

“Well if not Madeleine then who? Who else would gain from her sitting on the throne?”

Bastien practically deflated. “I’m so sorry, your Majesty.”

Liam stood and folded his arms across his broad chest. “Yes well that doesn’t help nor rectify the situation, does it? Right now the least, the _very least_ you can do is offer me names. I want to know who orchestrated this plot.”

Defeated, Bastien nodded. “There was actually only one person who ordered me to set up Lady Nalaea…and I think you already know who it was.”

“Wait you mean? No. No he wouldn’t,” Liam said aloud. “That would be low even for him. I mean I assume we are talking about my father here. He’s certainty done his fair share of…less than stellar things over the years in the name for Cordonia but even he wouldn’t ruin a young woman’s reputation just because I’d fallen in love with her. Just to put Madeleine on the throne.”

“He didn’t tell me his motives, he just directed me on the plan. Had me put all of the players in place so to speak. If I could have I—”

But Liam didn’t have time for his pitiful excuses nor was he really interested in them. Instead he shoved his forms and the note into his desk before locking them away and pocketing the key. Next, he was stalking down the hall with Bastien hot on his heels, disregarding anyone and everyone until he was shoving open the ornate doors of his father’s study.

Former King Constantine lounged on one of the comfortable couches inside, suit jacket unbuttoned with a book resting in his lap. On a small table in front of him was a dish of pastries and a tall glass of apple cider. He looked the very picture of a man currently enjoying his retirement. And not someone that had orchestrated the ruin of someone else. Though truth be told most knew Constantine wasn’t above using tricks and deceit to get what he wanted. It had not endeared him to the rulers of other countries.

Yet Liam had a hard time believing that his father would—that he could do something so horrific to his own _son_. In fact, he honestly hoped the whole thing was a misunderstanding. Deep down he knew it wasn’t and that hurt him to his core.

“Ah Liam there you are,” Constantine said with a smile. “I heard you have been in your office all morning. Are you finally done pouring over those old decrees? I was thinking perhaps we could begin to formalize plans for the engagement tour. Don’t you think you’ve put it off long enough? Cordonia is ready to celebrate the union of its King and future Queen.”

It took serious willpower to remain civil but Liam was a pro at it by this point. He also knew that if he just outright asked his father about his involvement in the plot against Nalaea, that he would lie or give some stupid excuse to paint himself as the victim. So he decided to use the ammunition he’d been provided. “The engagement tour is the last thing on my mind right now. It’s made sense to put it off these past few weeks while I focus on the more important parts of my rule like policy.”

Constantine reached for a pastry. “Have you been consulting Madeleine in these matters?”

Liam snorted. “Did you consult Regina with everything you did?”

Detecting his son’s curt tone, Constantine turned to look at him. “For the most part yes. We were—well we are a partnership and I’ve always valued her opinion. Madeleine has been bred and raised to be Queen since she was young. You’d do well to discuss matters of state with her. She might have some good opinions.”

_I hardly doubt that._ “Mm. Maybe I will ask her about a certain matter I am having difficulty with. Surely she would be able to tell me how to handle a most grievous betrayal by a trusted confidante. Though her solution would most likely be to lock said former confidante in prison for the rest of his days.” Bastien winced but Liam continued. “However he was just following orders. Your orders apparently.”

“I beg your pardon?” Constantine’s face twisted in confusion.

“Bastien told me what you did to Lady Nalaea. He told me that _you_ were behind the plot to sully her reputation so that I would have no choice but to choose Madeleine as my fiancé. Don’t bother denying it because I am not in the mood.” Liam exhaled tiredly and wandered over to the fireplace, eyes drifting over pictures in their golden frames where they sat upon the mantle. “I am shocked…and quite honestly ashamed to call you my Father.”

Constantine shot at glare to Bastien. “Liam, you know as well as anyone that Cordonia needs strong rulers to see her through the tough times. With your brother’s abdication our enemies have been circling, looking for any weakness that they can exploit. Now is _not_ the time for some…random waitress to become Queen. Say what you will about Madeleine but she’s intelligent and she knows Cordonia. She will help you weather any upcoming storms.”

Liam shook his head. “Madeleine does love our country; I will give you that. But she loves herself just as much and therefore she will never be able to be the Queen Cordonia needs. Being a leader is not just about who is the strongest or who knows the most about trade agreements. Do you know why Nalaea resonated with the people so much? It’s because they could see themselves in her. They could see her fighting for their interests.”

“Madeleine will—”

“This isn’t about Madeleine!” Liam threw his hands up into the air. “You _willfully_ put Lady Nalaea in danger without a goddamn care as to what could happen to her. What if someone other than Tariq had found their way into her room? What if Tariq had pushed for more than a kiss? She could have been seriously harmed and you don’t even care!”

“The guards would have stopped anything before it got too far,” Constantine replied slowly. “Bastien was…nearby. I realize that you are angry but I was only doing what I thought was best. I couldn’t put your happiness above our country. Lady Nalaea was too inexperienced to be Queen and that is the truth.”

“Well that makes it alright, except no it doesn’t. Nalaea’s safety was our responsibility while she was in _our_ kingdom and you failed her so spectacularly that I can hardly put it into words. You destroyed her because you’re a selfish man who hides behind _for the good of Cordonia_. Lady Nalaea was exceptional doing the social season. She passed every test with flying colors but none of that meant anything to you.” Liam felt the anger inside of him gradually twist into sadness and disappointment. How could this be the man he’d looked up to for so long? “You claim you did this because she was inexperienced; then why did you go after Olivia? Why push _so hard_ for Godfrey—your good friend’s—daughter?”

“That has no bearing on anything.” Constantin snapped.

Liam didn’t believe him. “Right. You say you couldn’t put my happiness above our country and yet you seem quite happy with Regina. In fact you married her because you fell in love with her, not because of anything she could bring to the throne. Yet you have the nerve to sit there and tell me about duty, about the sacrifices _I_ will have to make after enjoying years of spending time with the woman you love. How hypocritical.”

“Times were different then!”

“There is always a convenient excuse when it comes to your own actions, isn’t there father?”

Before Constantine could reply a heavy knock sounded from outside and a second later Bertrand Beaumont was sticking his head into the room. “Erm I do so apologize for the interruption but…your voices are quite…raised.”

_He deserves to know the truth. Nalaea was an honorary Beaumont after all._ “Please come in Bertrand. This concerns you as well.”

Bertrand stepped inside and closed the door, clasping his hands behind him. He bowed respectfully, his expression one of surprise and bewilderment. Liam wasn’t exactly sure what he was doing at court but it wasn’t odd for a noble to just _be_ around. There was always something or someone to occupy their time.

Constantine cleared his throat. “Liam perhaps now isn’t the time…”

Liam held up a hand to stop him. “No. I am tired of all the secrets and underhandedness. Bertrand is entitled to this information.”

Bertrand moved over to a chair and slowly sat down. “I am honored to be entrusted with whatever it is and I promise the upmost discretion.”

Liam smiled sadly at him. “Unfortunately there is no easy way to say this so I suppose I should just get on with it. The plot to frame Nalaea so that she would be disgraced before the court came from my father. He had Bastien set the whole thing up; they have both confessed. My father—in his infinite wisdom—didn’t think she was experienced enough to be Queen and valiantly sacrificed my happiness for the good for Cordonia.”

“I…” Bertrand glanced to Constantine in utter bewilderment. His mouth opened and closed for a moment as he obviously sought to gather his thoughts. “Well this is…this is abhorrent. I beg your pardon King Father but this is one of the worst things I have ever had the displeasure of hearing. Granted Lady Nalaea was untested and could be a bit silly at times, she was still a human being with feelings. More than once she showed more empathy for her fellow man than anyone I have ever met. She did not deserve what you did to her.”

“It wasn’t personal,” Constantine murmured.

Rolling his eyes, Liam leaned against the wall. “If those photos hadn’t surfaced I would have proposed to Nalaea on the night of my coronation, and I am sure House Beaumont would have benefitted in some way since you were sponsoring her. I would like to compensate you for any hardships my father’s actions might have caused.”

Bertrand wet his lips. “I—thank you your Majesty. Though truthfully you know how things are when it comes to nobles. They are much more interested in gossiping about Lady Nalaea than what her actions could have meant towards House Beaumont. In a way they probably pity Maxwell and I thinking she took advantage of us somehow.”

Liam felt his eye twitch, his headache already a pounding thud behind his ear. “How right you are.” And then he thought fuck it because if he couldn’t use his power and position to make things right, what was the point of being King? “All of this slander has went on long enough. I refuse to let the media continue their smear campaign any longer.”

“What do you plan to do?” Bertrand inquired.

“Clear Nalaea’s name and I would like your help to do so. First my father is going to write an extremely remorseful letter apologizing for the role he played in all of this mess.” He cut his dark brown eyes to Constantine and dared him to refuse. When his father simply nodded stiffly he turned his attention Bastien. “Second, Bastien is going to write down the names of every single person who participated in this charade so that I can question them before deciding if they should be punished.”

“Yes your Majesty,” Bastien whispered as he took a small notebook and pen out of his suit pocket. “I shall do that right now.”

Bertrand leaned back onto his chair, crossing his legs at the ankle. “Sire if I may? I understand that you can’t reveal particulars of this plot because of the parties involved. If the people of Cordonia knew their former King was capable of something so heinous they would no doubt lose faith in him. And perhaps in you. We cannot afford the backlash or the scrutiny. However, I agree that Lady Nalaea’s name should be cleared as soon as possible.”

“I gather you have some thoughts about it?”

Bertrand grinned. “As a matter of fact I do. I suggest that you contact Donald Brine of _Cordonia Broadcasting Center_ and Ana de Luca of _Trend_ magazine and grant them special interviews to get the word out. A press conference would just bring unwanted questions. With Mr. Brine and Ms. de Luca you can control the message; you know them and there is a small layer of trust involved.” Standing, he rolled his shoulders back and came closer. “I’d also recommend a bit of subterfuge. If Bastien was the puppet master that means Tariq is innocent as well in his own way. You could us that to your advantage.”

Liam arched a brow. “What did you tell Tariq, Bastien? Nalaea told Drake that Tariq thought her room was _his_ room…”

Bastien paused in his furious scribbling. “I advised Lady Penelope to tell a maid that Tariq’s room had been changed. And to say that he and Lady Nalaea were actually infatuated with each other but both were too shy to make a move. She also gave the maid a letter that was supposedly from Lady Nalaea confessing her feelings for him.”

At the mention of Lady Penelope’s name Liam visibly startled. _She_ of all people was also entrenched in this madness?! “Jesus. Alright I will put a pin in that and deal with her later. So Tariq was duped—it explains why he disappeared from court after the scandal broke. We need to find him but until we do I will the media that he confessed to a terrible misunderstanding, and after further probing we discovered a plot far more insidious than first realized. The plot is still being unfurled but I thought it important to speak out because the people deserve to know the truth.”

Bertrand sniffed. “If they ask who arranged this plot or who you suspect, simply say it is unfortunate but Cordonia does have enemies that are jealous of her determination and prosperity. They targeted Lady Nalaea because she was a newcomer, and they wanted it to appear as if we treated foreigners badly. That alone would harm trade agreements with other countries. You should also lightly shame the press for blindly running with the story and vow to bring anyone who had a hand in the conspiracy to justice. Let those out there that knew something suffer.”

People often said a lot about the change that had overcome Bertrand in the past few months but no one could argue against his shrewdness. “Thank you for all of your input, Bertrand. Would you be so kind as to set up the interviews for me? I need to have the jet prepped so that I can fly to New York as soon as it’s over. I need to make arrangements—”

Constantine—who’d been in the middle of sipping his apple cider—coughed violently as a bit went down the wrong pipe. “Wh—what? Why?”

Liam shoved his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. “I have to deliver your note to Nalaea in person. Besides wanting to make sure it gets there without interference, she deserves to be able to look into my eyes and see how sorry I am for everything that she has been through.”

Bertrand’s mouth twisted and he fiddled with the watch on his left wrist. “Lady Nalaea is not in New York.”

That was news to Liam. “What do you mean? Did she move? I—I haven’t been in contact with her but that was for her own good. I didn’t want someone to go after her again because we’d spoken. Have you…talked to her?”

His expression shaded in sympathy, Bertrand adjusted his tie before speaking. “I haven’t but seeing as she was an honorary member of House Beaumont I felt compelled to keep an eye on her. Her life was seriously upheaved by coming to Cordonia and I…well I wanted to make sure she was alright. That she could find employment again if she needed to.”

_I hadn’t even…_ Liam angrily raked his fingers through his black hair, chastising himself for all of the things he’d missed and forgotten. How could something like this have happened right under his very nose? He’d always prided himself on being observant and yet he’d missed so many signs. Was he obtuse or was his father’s duplicity simply that good?

“Is she alright?” he asked softly.

“Do not worry your Majesty. I can report that Lady Nalaea is doing quite well; she is actually thriving. This will come as a shock to you as it did to me, but by being on the news in Cordonia she was discovered by family she didn’t even know she had. The investigator I paid to check on her wasn’t _the best_ however he was able to pass on some vital information about her. She is in Rivalya now.”

Like Cordonia, Rivalya was one of the smaller kingdoms although they were home to a superb air force. Their primary export was grapes and contrary to what the Parisians thought, they made some of the most exquisite wine he’d ever tasted. But because Constantine and Rivalya’s Queen Annalise did not get along at all, he hadn’t set foot in the country since before his mother died. Yet he was thrilled to hear that Nalaea had reconnected with long lost relatives. Rivalians were a warm, daring people who banded together in times of grief and strife. She’d fit in wonderfully.

“That is very good to hear. It’s nice to know her time in Cordonia bore fresh fruit in other ways.”

“Quite.” Bertrand’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “Especially considering she is Queen Annalise’s granddaughter.”

Constantine gasped. “She is _who_?!”

A train streaking through the palace would have shocked Liam less, and for a moment he just stood there with his mouth open. Nalaea— _his Nalaea_ —was a Princess? There was an obvious story there and Bertrand had answers but honestly, Liam wanted them from Nalaea. He wanted to sit down in a quiet room with her and hear about this new adventure she’d embarked on. See the excitement or surprise on her pretty face as she recounted all of the details.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled faintly. “I look forward to hearing what I’m sure is an amazing tale from her lips.”

Constantine shifted where he sat, reaching for a silk napkin to wipe powdered sugar off his fingers. “From waitress to Princess? It seems a bit far-fetched if you ask me. Like an expert grift though if Annalise is silly enough to fall for it, then that’s on her.”

Liam grunted. “I’m sure there have been DNA tests not that it’s any of your business. The last thing I want to discuss is Nalaea’s newfound lineage with you. But just think father…if you hadn’t been so determined to get rid of her because she didn’t fit _your_ mold of perfect, we would probably have Rivalya’s air force at our disposal. To flush out those enemies you’re so fond of talking about.”

As Constantine gaped and tried to sputter out a reply, Liam smiled to himself and reached to squeeze Bertrand’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for all of your help, my friend. I’m happy to hear that Lady Nalaea is being cared for. Perhaps I—well I wonder if there is even a need to contact her now.”

Bertrand nodded. “I personally think she would love to hear from you. No matter what she is still due an explanation.”

_He’s right. She needs to know the truth and be able to take her frustrations out if that is what she wants._ “If you could be so kind as to contact the press for me and have them set up in the ballroom at their earliest convenience…” As Bertrand hurried out of the room to do as he’d asked, Liam sighed. Now for the unpleasant parts of being a King. “Bastien in light of your involvement in the plot against Lady Nalaea, I feel it my duty to take action. I understand that you were just following orders but other men have said as much while committing worse atrocities. It pains me to say it but to be honest, I don’t trust you anymore. However, in light of your excellent past service I won’t fire you. You shall be demoted. My father still needs security and I think you’ll be better suited watching over him from now on.”

Bastien deflated in a way Liam had never witnessed before, and it didn’t make Liam happy to see it or to be the cause of it. But actions had consequences and even if he could forgive Bastien for his part in the conspiracy, it was what happened afterwards that really mattered. It was Bastien keeping quiet and pretending he knew nothing even once Constantine wasn’t King anymore. He had a duty to tell Liam the truth especially if he were as loyal as he claimed. Yet Bastien would have let Liam marry Madeleine and continue to trail after them, all while knowing he’d played a part in condemning his new King to a loveless marriage.

_Which is still on the rails…_

_No this is the right thing to do. Bastien can stay but I won’t have him watching my back any longer._

“Father, I’ll expect your letter shortly. I hope it meets expectations. Now if you’ll excuse me I have matters to attend to.”

Once out of the room, Liam moved down the hallway to a small alcove and rested inside of it. He pushed his head to the smooth white painted wall and resisted the urge to attempt to put his fist through it. While bouts of anger where not common with him, when he _was_ mad it felt all consuming, like a fire raging inside of his gut. He was being lashed by betrayal from all sides. The people he was one hundred percent certain he could trust were now like strangers to him. And while Regina hadn’t been named there was no way she was innocent; his father consulted her on everything. She might not have personally had a hand in things but she would have let them go on to get Madeleine the throne.

_Since when does my own family care more about her than me?_

His stomach gave a low growl and he lamented the lunch that was probably waiting for him in his office. It couldn’t hurt to get a bit to eat. After all, going hungry wouldn’t help the situation and he needed his strength for what was to come.

-+-

Although at the time Nalaea Ellis would have never admitted it, Lythikos had been her favorite place to visit during the social season. Sure Olivia had done her best to make her feel unwelcome and to monopolize most of Liam’s time, but you couldn’t beat the snow and perfect frigid air. Nalaea had always been partial to the cold; it was one of the things she loved most about living in New York. Those winters that got so cold the pipes in the bar could freeze if not taken care of properly. Having to curl up under several blankets and wear fleece pajamas while roaming around her apartment. The way the city would just _stop_ for a day or two after a heavy snow fall. Not to mention no pollen which meant no allergies.

Rivalya wasn’t like Lythikos however. It had actual seasons so it was a bit more like New York except for the old world architecture and monarchy. A monarchy that she suddenly found herself a part of. It was possibly more surreal than competing for the hand of a freaking Prince. Just by a bit though.

After being unceremoniously kicked out of Cordonia for something she didn’t do, she’d returned to New York and her so-called normal life. Hid away in her apartment while staring at the phone because surely someone would call _any minute_ to talk to her. Hana or Maxwell or Drake; these were the people who claimed to care about her so naturally they’d let her tell her side of the story. Mostly that there wasn’t one and that the tabloids were goddamn liars. Or maybe Liam would find a way to get in touch with her, even if it were just to demand answers. Yet as the days went by and she didn’t hear a single peep from anymore, she realized there would be no long distance calls from Cordonia. Hell she would have been okay with a letter or carrier pigeon but that didn’t happen either. There was complete radio silence and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what that meant.

She’d been discarded and abandoned.

It hurt to accept but the proof was in the pudding, so much so that going to Cordonia at all started to feel like a weird dream. She hadn’t been able to keep any of her fancy outfits from the social season because they’d been in the boutique and she hadn’t been allowed to go anywhere but her room before being taken to the airport. There were no cell phone pictures or videos from her time there for “security reasons”, and she refused to search for anything on the internet because it would probably just make her sadder. Or madder. It would either be more sensational headlines with her half naked body splashed across them or Liam and Madeleine smiling about their engagement.

Nalaea had no desire to see either.

So after crying on Daniel’s shoulder and eating several tubs of ice cream, she’d finally decided to put herself back together and move on. Eddie—her asshole ex manager—would have given her that sad little excuse for a job back if she’d begged but she refused. Better to coast on the bit of savings she had left until something else came along. In fact, she’d thrown herself into job hunting because if she were scouring want ads and sending out her resume to numerous places, she wasn’t thinking about Liam’s soft smile or Liam’s intense brown eyes. Or all of their stolen kisses or that night in the hedge maze when he’d told her he loved her. Quite a few pretty promises he’d whispered into her ear while they made love cushioned by warm grass…

And none of them kept.

Anyway one day she’d been returning from a promising job interview when a man had popped from around the corner of her building. Tall and imposing, she’d known immediately he wasn’t some random guy so she’d fished her pepper spray out of her purse. If he’d introduced himself as paparazzi she would have lit his eyes up. Instead he’d said his name was Roman Graves; head of security for Queen Annalise of Rivalya.

_“Your grandmother,”_ he’d said.

Long story short after meeting with Annalise and hearing the sordid tale of her mother running away from her home to elope with her father, Nalaea came to the realization that she wasn’t that alone in the world after all. Sure she had Daniel but it was different learning about actual blood relatives. On her father’s side she had two Uncles but she’d never been particularly close with them. That divide only widened once her parents died and willed most of their stuff to her instead of anyone else. Uncle Martin and Uncle John had felt entitled to some of their late brother’s insurance money, and when they hadn’t gotten any they’d acted like bitches about it.

Imagine bringing up money to the girl who’d just lost both her parents.

When Annalise suggested she return to Rivalya and claim her birthright, Nalaea had been skeptical about the whole deal. Nobles and royalty had proven to be untrustworthy, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to get into any of that ever again.

Annalise had taken her hand, looked her right in the eye and said, _“Rivalya is not Cordonia. I am your grandmother and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please Nalaea. I lost your mother before I could make amends. You belong with family, and that’s me.”_

Forward to now. Nearly five weeks since Cordonia and stupid scandals and long lost family members.

_I’m still not sure what to make of it._

Dragging her attention from the past, Nalaea’s dark brown eyes drifted up to the golden chandelier hanging above them. While Rivalya wasn’t Cordonia somethings were the same. The opulent wealth, gorgeous clothes and general sense of being a fish out of water. Rivalya was a bit more modern however, and the people didn’t turn up their nose at things like burgers and hot dogs. Or cronuts. But they had a strong love of country, embracing her almost immediately after learning of her existence. Of course some were distrustful of her—what with her being an outsider and all—but that was to be expected. After the DNA test was made public opinions shifted with most rallying behind her, especially in light of the Cordonia scandal.

Apparently Cordonians and Rivalians didn’t exactly get along and they took great offense to the lies being spread about their newly reclaimed Princess.

_Princess. Jesus._

As the story went, once upon time Princess Francesca—Heir to the Rivalyian throne—fell in love with a visiting American accountant named Thomas. When Queen Annalise refused to let them get married, Francesca eloped with Thomas and they moved to New York where they eventually had a little girl whom they named Nalaea. They were all happy for many years until one faithful night when a fucking drunk driver jumped the median on the highway and hit their car head on. Although she’d been in the backseat Nalaea had only suffered minor injuries. Her parents hadn’t been so lucky.

One of the first conversations Nalaea had with her grandmother was about how devastated she’d been to learn of Thomas and Francesca’s passing. Over the years, time and age had mellowed her out considerably and although she’d wanted to reach out to her daughter to mend fences, she hadn’t been able to find the right words. Always thought there was more time…until there wasn’t.

_I remembered mom telling me she was very estranged from her family. That there was no chance we’d ever spend the holidays with them or what have you. I had no idea_ this _was what she meant._

“You’re quiet today.”

Nalaea blinked and glanced to her grandmother. Queen Annalise was lovely and regal and unapologetically herself. She was kind but she also didn’t take any shit, and she didn’t mind getting her hands dirty. She ruled with the confidence of a woman who knew what she was doing and what she wanted. Like most royals she had advisors but considered their input to be just that, advice. She also prided herself on being contemporary, having changed or abolished laws made to negatively dictate the choices of others. Same sex marriage was legal in Rivalya and there was no “social season” that forced a Prince or Princess to pick a partner. Medicinal cannabis was also legal…as long as it was doctor prescribed.

“Didn’t want to interrupt you doing Queen things,” Nalaea replied with a smile.

Annalise chuckled. “Just going over the plans for this weekend’s Vitis Jubilee. I know you’ve done a little bit of your royal duty since coming here but this will be your first official engagement that involves other nobles. I want everything to be perfect.”

Nalaea fiddled with the silver family ring she’d been gifted, twisting it around and around her finger. “Well I do have some experience hosting a party. As long as the staff don’t quit and no one calls me a jezebel we should be good to go.”

Annalise snorted rather indelicately. “They wouldn’t dare. In any case all you have to do is give a speech, mingle with the nobles and be your charming self. Perhaps dance with a few people if you like.”

_I can do that._ “Okay. Piece of cake.”

“Your mother loved the Vitis Jubilee,” Annalise said wistfully. “She loved the fireworks near the end of the night the most I think. Oh and the food. When she was younger she’d steal an entire platter of donuts and tiny cakes, and hide somewhere so that she could eat them all.”

“She never stopped loving either of those things.” Nalaea cut her eyes to a painting over the fireplace of the royal family. Her mother looked sixteen in it and fierce. “Maybe we can like, do something in her and dad’s honor. Or dedicate this year’s jubilee to them if that would be okay.”

“I think that is a wonderful idea.” Annalise sighed and pushed the planner in front of her away. She plucked up a bottle of expensive lotion and began to rub a bit along her dark skinned arms. “I know I’ve said so before but I’m so happy you decided to come to Rivalya. I know you don’t have a lot of trust for royals after what happened to you in Cordonia but it means a lot to me to have you here. Victor too. He always lamented never getting to be an Uncle. I can’t change the past to do right by your mother but at least I can do right by you.”

“I’m happy to be here and to get to know you and Uncle Victor.” _His asshole son Levi, not so much._ “I think mama would be happy too. She can’t be here to make amends but we’re all together now and that’s what matters.”

Annalise patted her hand. “You’re right. And hopefully we have time to make a lot of good memories.”

Suddenly the doors to the room were thrown open and Daniel Bankert stumbled inside, dark brown hair wild and falling into his wide blue eyes. Right before being whisked away to Rivalya, Nalaea had begged Daniel to come with her for support. She’d needed a friendly face and thankfully it hadn’t taken much to convince him. Now he lounged around the palace and attended events with her; he was like her very own Drake Walker. Except not as outdoorsy.

“ _Nalaea_! Oh my god you—oh! I um, hello your Majesty.” He bowed clumsily. “I’m so sorry to just barge in like this.”

Nalaea snickered. “What’s wrong Daniel?”

Daniel shook his head. “You have to come and see what’s on tv! It—you just have to come and see! Your Majesty you’ll probably want to see this too.”

Intrigued, Nalaea and her grandmother followed Daniel down to the entertainment room where the large flat screen tv was already on. The room itself was more like a mini theater with several comfortable red chairs that reclined and little trays where you could sit your drinks and snacks. The television itself took up nearly the entire wall it was mounted on, and at each corner hung a stylish black speaker.

“What was so…” Trailing off, Nalaea brought a hand to her chest as her eyes settled on the screen. “ _Oh_.”

There on the screen looking just as gorgeous and dapper as ever was Liam. Her Liam. _King_ Liam. Dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and hair immaculately styled, he sat noble and commanding surrounded by bright lights. Everything about him screamed important; Nalaea had always admired the way he could carry himself no matter the situation. On anyone else the type of restraint Liam housed would seem phony but with him it was extremely attractive. Seeing him brought a tiny smile to her face but she forced it away. _No._

“Daniel. The _last_ thing I want to do is watch him talk about his engagement to Satan.”

“No, listen!” Daniel grabbed her by the shoulders and herded her to a chair. “I’ve already seen it on another channel and when I found it again I knew I had to get you.”

Nalaea groaned. “If this makes me angry or sad I’m shipping you back to New York in a crate.”

The camera shifted to Donnie Brine—who unsurprisingly was seated beside Ana de Luca—and he smiled widely. “If you are just tuning in we are sitting down with the King of Cordonia, King Liam for a bit of an exclusive. Your Majesty, Ana and I were shocked to get your call but very happy. We don’t usually conduct sit down interviews together but anything for Cordonia’s King.”

Liam smiled. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I know it was on short notice but we have such an excellent rapport that I knew I wanted to sit down with you two first.”

Ana beamed. “We are honored. Now we assumed you contacted us because you wanted to release some juicy details to the Cordonian people about your upcoming engagement tour. But that’s not actually the case, is it?”

Liam’s expression remained passive and calm. “No. Details about the engagement tour are still being…ironed out. As you know there are several policy changes I wanted to enact first and Madeleine understood the need to put Cordonia and her people first. This sit down is about Lady Nalaea Ellis.”

Nalaea jerked at the sound of her name on his lips. _He always used to say it with such reverence, like it was a holy word. It always made me feel so special._ “I…”

“Shh!” Daniel hushed her. “Just listen.”

Ana’s sunglasses slipped down to the end of her nose. “There is a name we haven’t heard in a while. After she was dragged out of the Coronation ceremony no one seems to know what became of her. Though that hasn’t stopped the tabloids from speculating that she ran off with Tariq.”

Liam’s eye twitched; it was barely noticeable but Nalaea noticed everything about him. “I realize the more sensational a story is the more papers it sells, but the tabloids are wrong and have been doing Lady Nalaea a great disservice,” he said coolly. “The things they have been printing about her are horrible, and I think they should be ashamed of themselves for dragging an innocent young woman’s name through the mud.”

“Innocent, your Majesty?” Donnie questioned.

“Yes. Innocent. _I_ have spoken to Tariq and he informed me that it was all just a misunderstanding on his part. That _he_ made advances towards Lady Nalaea, advances that she thoroughly rebuffed. It sounds so simple and yet…the situation is anything but.” Shaking his head, Liam clasped his hands together in his lap. “It should come as no surprise to anyone that Cordonia has enemies. Every country does. And while we aren’t the biggest nation we are prosperous. Our people are strong, hard workers with a wonderful sense of patriotism. Because of this there are jealousies. Not to mention those that simply disagreed with the previous King’s methods.”

“Are you saying they had something to do with what happened to Lady Nalaea?” Ana asked incredulously.

“Yes,” Liam replied. “The King’s Guard uncovered the plot unfortunately after it had already been put into action. Realizing that they couldn’t attack the royal family—at least not yet—these people decided to go after who they viewed as weaker. Lady Nalaea was an honorary member of House Beaumont but she was still an outsider. I think they saw her as a threat to Cordonia because she had not been born and raised here. They wanted to sow turmoil so they focused on her. You must agree her…ejectment from Cordonia caused quite a stir.”

Donnie nodded. “Talk has died down but…” Trailing off, he glanced to Ana. “So there was never anything between Lady Nalaea and Tariq?”

“Not a single thing. Tariq is a victim just as much as Lady Nalaea. He was led to believe something that wasn’t true so that he would act. The shame of his mistake and the ensuing chaos has caused him much distress.” Liam gestured to someone off camera and they handed a manila envelope to Donnie. “While I am not able to reveal everything about our investigation as it is still ongoing, I wanted to share some things with you. This is proof that Lady Nalaea and Tariq were set up. Bits of a paper trail—bank statements and phone conversations—that is still being followed.”

“Wow this is…” Donnie’s eyes grew wide as he viewed whatever was in the envelope. “We’ll get this out to print asap. But your Majesty, there has to be a reason for all of _this_. Was it so you’d be forced to choose Countless Madeleine? I mean it’s no secret you and Lady Nalaea had…chemistry.”

Liam allowed a small smile. “Honestly I think they just wanted chaos. Imagine how it looked. An American comes to win the hand of a Prince and ends up in a sordid affair with someone else behind the Prince’s back. You’d think it wouldn’t affect America negatively but some people would paint all Americans with the same brush. And now imagine how Cordonia looks. I’m here telling the world that we couldn’t protect this young woman against a most grievous plot in which she was a target simply for being who she is. If Cordonia was any other place, I might worry but I know how resilient she is. And I knew her people would want the truth…even if that truth was harmful.”

Ana and Donnie looked thoughtful so Liam continued, “On behalf of the Crown I wish to formally extend my deepest apologies to Lady Nalaea…wherever she may be.” His eyes found one of the cameras and Nalaea stopped breathing for a moment. “Please know that _everyone_ who played a part in this deception will be rooted out and brought to justice. _Everyone_.”

Ana sighed. “I think we all owe Lady Nalaea an apology. Expect to see one in _Trend_ in the coming days.” She paused. “Your Majesty, does this change anything between you and Countless Madeleine? Is the engagement still on?”

“Yes I am still engaged to Countless Madeleine. She is a very intelligent and poised woman, and she loves Cordonia. When I told her about what had been uncovered she’d actually insisted I set the record straight as soon as possible.”

Nalaea snorted hard. “I highly freaking doubt that. Bitch probably had something to do with it.”

Annalise poked her shoulder as she tried to hide her smile. “Nalaea.”

“What? She probably did! She hated me more than Olivia did.”

“Well you heard it here folks! Lady Nalaea if you are watching—” Nalaea grabbed up the nearest remote and put the television on mute, figuring the best parts were over. “Christ.”

Daniel flopped down beside her. “See! This is why I knew you had to tune in. Your name has been cleared.”

Nalaea hummed. “Yeah… But does it matter? I mean yeah it’s great I’m not Cordonia’s biggest slut anymore but those pictures are still out there. And—and what if these enemies target me again?”

Annalise stroked her long hair. “You have nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart. You’re not just a visitor in a foreign country anymore, you’re a Princess. You have your own security detail whose only job is to make sure you’re safe.”

_That’s true._ “And I’m not in Cordonia or in the running to be their Queen so…yeah. Okay.”

“That King Liam is super hot.”

Nalaea picked up a floral pillow and hit Daniel with it. “But you’re not wrong. The camera loves him.”

“And how do you feel about him?” Annalise inquired curiously. “You haven’t really spoken about him except to defend him when I questioned his morality.”

“Well I—he’s—he’s nothing like his father. I get that you and Constantine don’t like each other but Liam’s not however Constantine is. He’s always been sweet and loyal and really just wanting to make Cordonia a better place,” Nalaea said softly. “Wanting to do right by the people. I never felt like he was faking anything with me. In fact, he often said being with me is the only time he could just be _Liam_. He’s going to be an amazing King.”

“Hm. You’re in love with him.”

“Feelings don’t just go away because bad shit happens. I fell for him and it’s gonna take time to _fully_ move on.”

“Naturally. Take all the time you need…”

Seeing Liam again, even on the tv had been like a punch to the gut. All of the unresolved shit between them bubbled back to the forefront of Nalaea’s mind, and she honestly felt a little sick to her stomach. Liam was still gorgeous and still perfect but there was nothing but distance between them, literally and figuratively. Yeah it was nice to see him personally clearing her name and defending her but, there remained a bit of hollowness. If this _proof_ hadn’t showed up there would have been nothing but radio silence. Does that mean he believed the photos? Did he honestly think she could be that two faced?

“Anyway that was nice of him.” Standing, Nalaea smoothed down the folds in her rose colored dress. “But I have…Princess stuff to attend to. Like writing speeches.”

“Nalaea—”

“Begging your pardon your Majesty.” A servant peaked her head into the room. “But there is a rather long distance call for Princess Nalaea. It’s…from Cordonia.”


	2. Bits of a Broken Heart

Chapter Two: Bits of a Broken Heart

_I think I might throw up._

The worst part of hearing that _Cordonia_ was calling was that for a brief second, Nalaea felt a spark of happiness so electric it made the thin hairs on her arms stand to attention. Cordonia meant Liam because as King it was his duty to deal with all of the important things; to smooth over scandals if at all possible. Naturally now that his interview was making the rounds of course he’d get in touch with her to make sure she saw it. Though how he knew she was in Rivalya was anyone’s guess. Still just knowing that he was calling her…

_He probably doesn’t want a diplomatic incident now that he knows I’m a Princess. Well…that’s like a kick to the face._

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder, gently bringing her back into focus. “Are you okay? You’re looking kinda pale.”

Nalaea shrugged. “Honestly I feel sorta discombobulated but it’s whatever. I should take the call.”

Annalise gestured to the doorway. “I could take it if it would make you feel better. I know you were asked for by name but _I_ am the reigning monarch. For now anyway.”

While that sounded wonderful in its own way…“No, no I’ll do it. I’ve talked to other dignitaries before. Granted I didn’t used to sneak off to kiss them but I can do it. I—I wanna do it. I _need_ to do it.”

Annalise nodded and Nalaea sighed, offering up a small smile before leaving the room. She headed down the lavishly decorated hallway—passing by paintings of past relatives—until she was entering her very own study, closing the door behind her. Apparently it had once belonged to her mother and had remained untouched until she’d claimed it for herself. Much of the decorations were the same except Nalaea had updated the desk, removing the heavy wooden one and replacing it with one made of sleek glass. The chair behind it was made of soft leather and gray with a high back and sturdy adjustable arms. She threw herself into it and toed off her heels, brown eyes zeroing in on the phone with its blinking red light.

Exhaling deeply, she picked up the receiver and forced herself to press the button before she could chicken out. “Hello?”

There was a quick intake of breath on the other end, followed by a quiet pause that was actually anything but. “Nalaea?” It was Liam, naturally. “I mean hello. How are you?”

Nalaea bit the inside of her cheek. It physically _hurt_ to hear his silky, accented voice in her ear after all these weeks but she managed to keep it together the best she could. Ignored the shiver that tripped down her spine and pushed away that small feeling of delight that threatened to creep up inside of her. This was a business call and nothing more, and she was _no longer_ that naive foreigner jumping through hoops for people that probably would have never came to respect her anyway.

“I’m good. How are you?” she said as airily as she could.

“Good,” Liam replied. “I’m doing well. I’m pleased to hear you are as well.”

_Small talk. We’re_ actually _engaging in small talk. If we move on to the weather I might stab myself with a letter opener._ “That’s good. I hear things in Cordonia are going good. Not that I keep tabs or anything but my grandmother says it’s important to know what’s going on in the world.”

Liam hummed. “Cordonia is strong—she’ll overcome whatever obstacles that are thrown her way.”

Nalaea rolled her eyes. “Well that’s great. Glad to hear the apples are red or whatever.”

He chuckled softly. “That is imperative for the cobbler.”

Wetting her lips, she sighed and decided to just skip to the matter at hand. “Why are you calling me, Liam? And how did you even know I was in Rivalya in the first place?”

Sensing that polite platitude time was over, Liam cleared his throat. “Bertrand. He wanted to make sure you were alright after everything that happened so he hired a private investigator to check in on you. That investigator tracked you too Rivalya and informed him of the development concerning your family. I…I’m happy you found more relatives. Truly.”

That she honestly believed. “Yeah it was a shock discovering my grandmother was a Queen, let alone that I even had a grandmother. Mom always said she was estranged from her family and I always thought that meant they were like…crazy or super religious or something. Turns out they just didn’t approve of my dad. But I’m sure you don’t care.”

“Of course I care,” he said heatedly. “When Bertrand told me where you were I was so happy to hear that you were surrounded by people who love and care about you. All I have _ever_ wanted is your happiness, Nalaea.”

“Is that why you only decided to contact me _after_ finding out I wasn’t fucking Tariq?” she snapped, unable to keep the anger and hurt out of her voice. “I wasn’t the whore that your tabloids were branding me so it was finally safe to get back in contact.”

“No it isn’t like that at all! I’ve known from the very beginning that you weren’t sleeping with Tariq.”

“What?” Nalaea gasped at his admission, momentarily speechless. “But—but..”

_If he’d known from day one then_ why _hadn’t he contacted me?! Why hadn’t he called or better yet, came to see me since apparently he’d also known where I was? Why would he keep up radio silence? It just didn’t make sense unless…well unless he’d never been serious about me in the first place. And the Tariq stuff was just a good way to get a clean break now that he was done with me._

There was a clinking sound in the background on Liam’s end before he spoke again. “Nalaea _please_ let me explain before you think the worst of me.” When she didn’t reply he continued. “Jesus there is _so_ much I need to tell you—so much I _want_ to tell you but I’m worried over the phone isn’t secure. Still I owe you some type of explanation and at least I can explain a bit of what you saw in my interview.”

Nalaea pressed a hand to her stomach as lurched unpleasantly. “Fine. You want to talk, then talk.”

Liam’s chair squeaked as he most likely stood. “First I need you to know that the reason I didn’t get in touch with you had _nothing_ to do with the allegations against you. I knew the moment they were revealed that they were lies, and if they had just been spurious rumors I would have disavowed them that night. However, the fact that there was _proof_ splashed across the papers meant someone had been close enough to you to get that proof. Some…random, faceless person set you up and no one saw it coming. If they could get to you while you were in the heart of my protection, then—in theory—they could get to you anywhere. And that terrified me.”

Leaning back in her chair, she stared up at the ceiling and tried to get her brain to unscramble itself. “But they were _only_ pictures. Granted horrible, invasion of privacy pictures but still just pictures. I could have easily said it was a set up if given half the chance.”

“True but it’s not so much the pictures. It’s more they were able to get them in the first place. Applewood Manor was supposed to be a goddamn fortress considering the royal family and guests were in attendance. Random people and press were not allowed admittance.”

“So, what then?”

“So whomever was able to get those photos was _allowed_ to be on the grounds. I knew you were set up, and I realized if they could get to you somewhere so supposedly protected, then they were dangerous people. Torrid photos and ruining your reputation was the _least_ they could do to you. I feared next time they would attempt to cause you serious harm. The only option was letting everyone believe I’d let you go so that you’d be safe.”

Nalaea blinked slowly as her eyes welled up with unwanted tears. While everything he said made perfect sense it just didn’t—it didn’t snuff out the pain that his actions had caused. In a way it all just hurt even more. “Funny enough your altruism doesn’t mean much to that young woman crying alone in a hotel room, thinking everyone has abandoned her. It doesn’t take away all the sleepless nights staring at the phone hoping it’d ring. All I wanted was a sign that you gave a damn—that anyone from Cordonia gave a shit about me—and I got nothing.”

“Nalaea—”

“No. You wanted to talk so we’re talking.” Her voice trembled with emotion. “You tell me you love me, we make love in a freaking hedge maze and then _nothing_. Nothing! For almost two months! And the worst part Liam, the absolute cherry on top of this shit cake of a sundae is if you hadn’t somehow rooted out the set up there’d _still be nothing_. You and everyone else tossed me away like trash and now you wanna make excuses for it.”

Liam said, “I will _never_ forgive myself for all of the pain that I have undoubtedly caused you. Everything I said in the maze is true and remains true to this day. It’s bullshit that someone set out to destroy our happiness. We should be in the middle of our engagement tour not miles and miles apart. However, I know actions speak louder than words which is why I called in the first place. That…and I just needed to hear your voice.”

“I’m starting to think it would have been better if you’d just left me alone,” she told him. “Pretended I didn’t exist like you’ve done for the past couple of months.”

“ _Nalaea_. You can’t possibly—” He cut himself off. “You’re right and I am sorry. I should have managed to get a message to you somehow if just to put your mind at ease. I realize that nothing I say will change the past, and you are one hundred percent entitled to your feelings. But I _am_ sorry and I would like to repair things between us…if it’s not too late.”

A tear rolled down her cheek and across her lips, bringing with it the slight taste of salt. Not being able to just _stop_ loving someone at the drop of a hat really sucked. “Where would we even begin?”

“We need to speak in person,” he whispered hurriedly. “What I’ve said is just the tip of the iceberg. You deserve the complete truth and I want to give it to you.”

_Erm…_ “I’m not coming back to Cordonia.”

“Nor would I expect you to. At least not anytime soon.” There was a smile evident in his voice. “I am not averse to coming to Rivalya. Before I discovered that is where you were I was going to go to New York to find you. Besides getting away from court is exactly what I need right now. I just want to see you and tell you how sorry I am about all of this face to face.”

As horrible ideas went that was like a number four on the scale, yet Nalaea had never been able to leave well enough alone. Also as fucked up as everything was she couldn’t help the curiosity that swirled around in her brain. What more was there to this stupid plot?

“Aren’t you busy planning a wedding?”

“You are far more important.”

There were questions she had about him and Madeleine, questions she probably wasn’t entitled the answers to but after all the crap he’d put her through she was damn sure going to ask them. Seeing his expressions while she did? Yeah she kinda needed that. She figured he wasn’t in love with Madeleine but when had a silly little thing like _love_ ever mattered to Cordonia? It hadn’t escaped her notice that the wedding was still full steam ahead either.

Though to be quite honest Nalaea wasn’t certain it was relevant anymore. Her and Liam were; well she truly wasn’t sure _what_ they were after being in limbo for so long. Talking on the phone was one thing but the real test would come when they were inches apart.

_I should play it like he would. Push everything else down to focus on my kingdom._

Sniffling, she wiped at her face. _This is so stupid and such a bad idea._ “Well, thank you for clearing my name. When news catches on that I’m some lost Princess it’ll be nice to not have that scandal hanging over my head. And I guess it’s normal for one monarch to visit another. Rivalya’s not too happy with the way I was treated in Cordonia so you coming here to smooth things over _would_ be seen as a gesture of good will. Not only to the people but to my grandmother as well. Apparently her and Constantine didn’t get along and after Tariq-gate she’s not your biggest fan either. I told her you’re different…”

“I have no issues proving myself to Queen Annalise,” Liam replied earnestly. “From what I have heard she is a wonderful ruler; I could learn a lot from someone with her experience and poise. Though I am not surprised to hear she and my father didn’t get along. He’s butted heads with quite a few nobles over the years. He’s touted Cordonia’s success as if he’d always be on the throne, not realizing whoever came along after would have to clean up his messes. Our kingdoms are similar…we should strive for a better relationship. We should be allies.”

Nalaea ran her fingers through her long black hair, suddenly feeling very tired. “I guess we’ll see if that works out. Anyway since I do want to know _all_ the grisly details dealing with my Cordonian downfall I suggest you get here by the weekend if you can. It’s our Vitis Jubilee, and other nobles will be here for the celebrations. There will be a ball, fireworks and all that other fancy stuff I know you’re familiar with. We—we’re also honoring my parents…”

“I will be there before then but I thank you for the invitation. I look forward to celebrating with you and learning more about Rivalya.” Liam paused before saying, “And I can’t wait to see you. I understand that you are safe and sound but it’ll be different to see it with my own eyes.”

“Well we will start preparing for your arrival.”

“Until then…Princess Nalaea.”

They said their goodbyes and Nalaea placed the receiver back into its cradle, dropping her head to her desk with a low thud. Her brain was a tangle of warring thoughts and emotions, all of which threatened to give her a serious headache. Liam was coming to Rivalya and although she wanted to keep a level head, she wasn’t sure that was entirely possible. Part of her wanted to be angry forever but the other part wanted to fall into his strong arms. The problem being of course she didn’t know which part would win out in the end.

Would she see him, remember all the tears she cried over him and slap him in the face? Because that was liable to cause some type of international incident. Or would she see him, remember the way his hands felt on her body and kiss him senseless? Again causing some type of international incident! Yet unsettling terror at the unpredictability aside she was anxious to get all of the details about her set up. Maybe there was even a way to make whomever was involved pay. Liam had promised as much and whatever else she thought about him, she’d never accuse him of not being a man of his word.

_Perhaps I can have them extradited here and put in the stocks. Do we even have stocks?_

As a gentle knock sounded on the door Nalaea bid whoever it was to come in. Annalise slipped inside a second later with Daniel behind her, both sporting curious expressions.

Annalise was the first to speak however. “Is everything alright sweetheart? How did your conversation go? If you don’t wish to tell me that’s okay as well. Though Daniel might faint if he doesn’t find out any details.”

Nalaea got up and moved over to the more comfortable chairs in front of an unlit fireplace. She flopped onto the dark blue Recaimer chaise and stretched her legs out, head resting on the other cushioned end. “Heh as funny as that would be…you both need to know what’s going on since it’s…kinda big.”

Daniel’s eyes stretched wide as he took a seat beside Annalise. “The juicer the better I always say.”

“Meh. First of all, apparently Liam has always known nothing happened between Tariq and I. He—he never—it was never even a question for him. Hearing that broke my heart because if he _knew_ I was innocent then why wasn’t he _with_ me?” Nalaea made a face. “Why didn’t he call my name instead of Madeleine’s the night of the Coronation Ball?”

Daniel pouted. “So Prince—erm—King Charming isn’t so charming after all huh?”

_If only it was that simple._ “He stayed away to protect me. He says if someone was able to get those photos while we were surrounded by the King’s Guard then they must have been an insider. He was scared of putting an even bigger target on my back. It sucks because he’s probably not wrong. Ruining my reputation was like their low key way of getting rid of me. I should be happy it wasn’t a knife in the back.”

Annalise snorted. “Be that as it may as King he could have contacted you before now. He shouldn’t have let your name be tarnished the way it was.”

Nalaea did not disagree. “I agree though if there was _anything_ Liam could have done; he would have done it. My screwed up feelings for him aside, he’s one of the most noble men I have ever met. Maybe _the_ most noble. I do believe he let shit go as long as it did to keep me safe. I still sort of wanna kick him in the nuts for it but ya know.” Digging the heels of her hands into her eyes, she grunted. “His call was only a small bit though. He didn’t want to go into detail over the phone because he said it wasn’t secure. So…he’s coming here.”

Surprisingly Annalise didn’t appear to be surprised at all. Her expression was neutral save for the miniscule lift of her lips. “King Liam of Cordonia is coming _here_.”

“You don’t sound shocked by this development.”

“I’m not. I have dealt with nobles of all titles, and honestly nothing they deign to do surprises me anymore. It was only a matter of time before he would want to come see you, especially considering how things ended between the two of you,” Annalise explained matter of fact. “Ended…or should I say put into limbo. Either way I suppose he is coming for the jubilee?”

Squinting at her grandmother, Nalaea was once again reminded of the duplicity of nobles. Even when they claimed to have your best interest at heart they were still working an angle. “He said he’d be here before then but yes. How long does it take one to travel from Cordonia to Rivalya?”

“By private jet? Hours…though he’ll have to clear travel with his security which will take at least two days,” Annalise replied as she stood. “Well then I shall go tell the staff to prepare for foreign royalty. Rivalya will put her best foot forward and be as captivating as ever. I just hope _your King_ manages to do the same.”

Daniel waited until Annalise was out of the room to exclaimed, “I can’t believe he is coming here! Are you freaking out because I would be freaking out!”

Nalaea huffed; of course she was freaking out. “Yes I am freaking out! First I have no idea how I’m gonna react to seeing him in person after all this time. My body is a battlefield of mixed emotions and any one of them could start a war or whatever. I don’t know what he’s going to tell me and honestly, it sorta terrifies me. Not to mention how will grandmother react to him? Will she play nice or come out swinging? So much could go wrong _why_ did I agree to any of this!”

Daniel chuckled. “Because it was the right thing to do. And you’re still very much into him which is okay. I mean he’s kinda the whole package; gorgeous, rich, sweet, intelligent. Does he have a brother?”

Snickering, she rolled over to face him. “He does actually but I think he’s married. Seriously though I—I’m worried. Not about Liam but about who might be _with_ Liam.”

Her friend nodded. “You think he might pop up with the she devil? It would make sense considering she’s his fiancé. But hey if she shows up she’s on _your_ turf now so you can treat her however you want. She however has to kiss your ass because you are royalty. You should enjoy that if it happens.”

_I’d like to think I’m not that petty but let’s face it, I totally am._ “I’ll do whatever I can get away with. But it’s—all of the people who were supposed to be my friends just abandoned me. Not one single person called me. I get it was probably for my protection. Still. Ugh this is going to be a disaster.”

“Hey you don’t know that. Besides the Cordonians aren’t the only ones who will be around. I’ll be there to do whatever you need me to do. I’m not against spilling something on someone to get you out of a bad conversation.”

“You can blame your background as a sucky waiter.”

“See? So silver lining!”

At that moment Nalaea was again reminded of how lucky she was to have Daniel in her life. He’d always been in her corner and continued to be one of her biggest supporters. His encouragement was one of the reasons she loved getting to spoil him now that she had the means. He hadn’t wanted to just be her bum of a friend though, so unofficially he often worked as her assistant when she needed one. Having him wandering around the festivities could only be a good thing. Especially if no one remembered him. He could be her very own little spy.

“I know I’ve said this before but I’m really glad you’re here with me.” She flashed him an appreciative smile. “I know I wouldn’t be able to get through the next few days without you.”

Daniel pretended to shine his knuckles on his shirt. “I am pretty damn awesome. Must be why the press always want to talk to me.” Nalaea laughed and he added, “We need to start planning your wardrobe now. You have to look _super_ fierce yet also ethereal. King Liam should take one look at you and like, declare his undying love or something. Or at the very least get major blue balls because he can’t have you.”

Nalaea laughed harder, the sound bouncing off the walls. “That might actually backfire on me though! Unfortunately, Liam trying valiantly to resist temptation was sexy as fuck. His eyes would darken and he’d get this intense expression like he was imagining ripping my clothes off. Bah, no! Not going there.” She pulled herself up and fetched her heels from under her desk. “Let’s go down to the kitchens and request some of Rodrigo’s gourmet noodles. We’ll eat and come up with a plan that has us on defensive and offensive.”

-+-

The chairs on the private jet for the royal family were extremely comfortable. Made of stylized white leather and able to recline and swivel, they were perched in front of shiny brown tables under tiny white lights. The carpet was a yellowish beige with diamond shapes; when Liam was a boy he always thought they looked like tiny eyes staring back at him. The décor wasn’t the most modern but he was loath to spend money redoing anything, at least not until he’d been King for a few years. There were more important things to deal with after all.

Staring out of the window, he let his mind wander while his luggage was loaded into the plane by burly workers. Naturally his thoughts centered around Nalaea and their conversation from a few days ago. It had been beyond wonderful to hear her voice again but the pain that cut through every word had felt like a punch to the gut for him. Yet it was to be expected and he would never make excuses or try to downplay how she was feeling. All he could do was offer up sincere apologies and try to prove his worth to her once again. He had no idea what was going to happen once they were in Rivalya. Once they were face to face with only the barriers of decorum separating them. Restraint came effortlessly to him because he’d been practicing it most of his life, but with Nalaea he never failed to want to throw all of that away. Even now he still wanted her, still loved her very much and it put him between a rock and a hard place. Cordonia expected him to do his duty and he would try; however the future was uncertain and ever changing.

Did he have the willpower to let the woman he loved walk out of his life a second time? Honestly he had no idea.

Noise sounded near the front of the jet as Maxwell and Drake trudged onboard. As usual Maxwell was chattering animatedly and waving his hands, hitting Drake repeatedly in the chest to get whatever point he was making across. And as usual Drake was scowling like someone had just offered him a vegan veggie burger.

“This is going to be _amaaaaazing_!” Maxwell shouted excitedly. “I’ve never been to Rivalya before but I’ve heard good things. Mainly that they make great wine and have awesome clubs. I hope we can visit some while we are there.”

“Why would we go to a club?” Drake inquired slouching into his seat. “This is a business trip. Right?”

Maxwell frowned. “Um no. We’re going to see Nalaea. I still can’t believe that she’s a Princess! A long lost Princess reunited with her family…and _I_ found her. I should get a finder’s fee. Man this would make a cool book.”

Drake sighed. “As happy as I am that Ellis found family she didn’t know about; this is still bullshit. She is going to be devastated when she finds out it was Liam’s own father who set her up. I’m not sure it’s worth it. Maybe we should have just left well enough alone.”

“She deserves the whole truth,” Liam said softly. “She wants to know and I am going to tell her. Plus my father wrote a very convincing apology letter to her.”

Drake arched a brow. “Like he meant any of it.”

Liam’s jaw clenched; the last thing he needed from his friends was more of a guilt trip. Especially since they’d already been extremely vocal about their opinions when he’d first revealed the depths of his father’s deception. “Whether he meant it or not the _point_ is that she deserved his apology. And if you don’t want to come Drake no one is making you.”

“No, no I want to come.” Drake replied. “I’m just—this whole situation is messed up. I’ve always known your dad could be a bit… ruthless but this went so far beyond that. And all because he didn’t want Ellis to be Queen? It’s insane. Do you think he’s why Olivia left as well?”

_Undoubtedly._ “Considering what I know about Olivia, she wouldn’t have dropped out of the running unless something big happened. It’s not farfetched to think my father may have influenced her decision. I’ll have to get in touch with her.”

Maxwell hummed. “Man but hey at least she and Nalaea are both safe now. And you said your phone call with Nalaea from a couple of days ago went well. That’s good, right?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Liam exhaled slowly. “I suppose. Things are very much tense between us but I hope this visit smooths thing over. Mostly I just want to see her.”

Maxwell patted his shoulder. “I’ll bet. I want to see her too…and apologize on behalf of myself and Bertrand. We all sort of let her down by not sending her a smoke signal or whatever. But now that we know your dad was behind everything I’m kinda glad I didn’t. He might have put a hit out on me!”

“He’s not the mob.” Liam chuckled. “I think Nalaea will be happy to see us.” _God I hope she’s happy to see me at least. Even a little bit._ “We’ll be making a stopover in Japan to pick up Hana. Her parents weren’t thrilled with the idea of her coming on this trip but I assured them she would have numerous instances to meet single nobles. Apparently a Rivalian noble will do the trick in a pinch.”

“Yay Hana! The whole gang is going to be back together!” Maxwell did a little dance in his seat. “I told Bertrand he should come but he said someone had to stay and look after the estate. Like it’ll get up and walk away. Heh anyway—”

“More so than your father’s role in this, I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around Bastien’s involvement.” Drake grumbled irritably, interrupting Maxwell’s prattle. “We’ve known that man most of our lives. I get being loyal but, seriously. What if Constantine had ordered him to hurt Nalaea? Would he have done it? _Could_ he? I tried to talk to him about it but he just shook his head and walked away.”

Liam finally shifted to face them. “He feels ashamed for his role in the scandal, as he should. My father gave the orders and he was the hand that made them possible. While it hurt me to demote him I just—I couldn’t have him _near_ me after what he’d done. When I looked at him now I didn’t see my trusted guard, I just saw the man who’d conspired to ruin so many lives.”

Drake nodded in understanding. “It sucks but I think you did the right thing. Showing up on Ellis’ doorstep with the man who helped spread rumors about her probably wouldn’t go over well. And although we don’t know Satoshi that well, he looks totally capable. And a bit scary.”

“Are we sure he isn’t a ninja?” Maxwell stage whispered. 

“Bastien recommended him. I’d seen him around the palace before, and I know for a fact he had a hand in hunting down the perpetrators who once made an attempt on my life.” Liam mused, cutting his eyes to the very front where Satoshi Takeda sat looking down at his phone. He had a quietly intimidating aura around him; dark haired and bearded like Bastien but his eyes were much more formidable. “And I don’t _think_ he’s a ninja but we live in strange times these days. I am confident that he and his men will do a wonderful job of keeping us all safe.”

“Well I should very well hope so,” comes a biting voice as a smartly dressed figure stepped into the plane. “The people of Cordonia wouldn’t want anything to happen to their King and soon to be future Queen.”

Liam’s face was impassive at the sight of Madeleine sitting down across from him. Inside however he was boiling over with rage. He’d been careful not to tell anyone who wasn’t on a need to know basis his plans to leave Cordonia specifically because he had not wanted Madeleine to invite herself, and yet here she was. Showing up like a bad penny just as she’d done during his social season.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” Drake demanded. “Pretty sure there is a rule about witches being bad luck for flights.”

Madeleine rolled her piercing green eyes. “Of course someone with your…interesting pedigree believes in silly superstitions. Not that it is any of your business but I am _here_ because my husband to be is going on a diplomatic mission and it would look appalling if I were not to accompany him. He needs my support after all. Queen Regina was kind enough to inform me about the trip since _someone_ else did not.”

Drake folded his arms across his chest. “You should have taken that as a hint that you weren’t wanted.”

“As if I would let my betrothed run off to a foreign kingdom to see the woman who was once my meager competition.”

“Ellis is worth twice of whatever you are.”

“That very much remains to be seen.”

“Well she’s a Princess by blood and you haven’t even reached Duchess yet. In some parts of the world you wouldn’t be fit to scrape gum off her shoe.”

As they sniped back and forth, Liam adjusted the ornate signet ring on his finger and tried to calm down. The fact that Regina had went behind his back to inform Madeleine of his plans should have shocked him but it didn’t. It was clear whatever track his father was currently on, Regina was as well. She’d pretended to play fair with the ladies during the social season but in truth she’d always wanted Madeleine. Never mind the favoritism of them being distantly related should have disqualified her, she’d just assumed no one could do the job but Madeleine.

If the public had warmed up to _anyone_ else besides her he would have picked them. While he only had friendship feelings for Hana he’d have gladly called her name that night of the Coronation Ball instead. At least then he’d have been with someone he could tolerate.

_Madeleine is only pushing her way onto this trip to protect her so called investment. She’s worried, and she should be. But she’s made one fatal flaw here; in Cordonia I’m bound by certain rules but those rules don’t exist in Rivalya. I can’t do anything that would disgrace us in the eyes of the world but I_ can _use this trip to get rid of any dead weight…_

_By any means that happen to be at my disposal…_

Maxwell slipped behind his chair and tapped him on the shoulder, pointing as Kiara and Penelope made their way down the aisle.

“Mon Dieu I hope I didn’t forget to pack anything!” Kiara exclaimed. “This trip was such short notice!”

“I know what you mean. But I’m excited to go,” Penelope said, blue eyes quickly darting to Madeleine. “I’ve never been to Rivalya before. Do you think they have poodles there?”

“I don’t see why not.” Kiara smiled. “Maybe you’ll find some cute, fashionable doggy clothes in one of the shops.”

Madeleine let out a displeased sound. “What did I tell you two about the dog talk? I won’t have people thinking the ladies of my court are obsessed with silly animals.”

They quickly apologized and took their seats all while Liam looked on. Bastien’s words about Penelope’s involvement in ousting Nalaea were suddenly his main focus. Sure Penelope was mostly harmless but that didn’t excuse her participation in helping to destroy an innocent woman’s reputation. His father never tolerated betrayal and while he _did not_ want to be the sort of King his father was; he couldn’t just let something this huge go. She needed to be made an example of.

“Well…” Maxwell cleared his throat. “Next stop Shanghai! Can’t wait to see what Hana thinks of all this.”

Liam slipped his hand into the breast pocket of his suit jacket, fingers brushing over the tiny metal Statue of Liberty keychain that he tended to take with him everywhere these days. It was nowhere near as delightful as holding Nalaea of course but it did bring him a small bit of comfort when he needed it. Just the memory of her in that gorgeous white gown with golden embroidery, shyly handing him such a simple trinket and yet it had been the best gift that anyone had ever given him because it was _real_. A symbol that _meant_ something to him, something she’d cared enough to remember.

_I will do everything in my power to regain your trust, Nalaea. One of us deserves a happy ending at least._

The jet began to taxi on the runway and he settled in for a long flight.


End file.
